Charlie
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fiction, parce que fortement inspiré d'un fait réel extrêmement choquant. Rated T pour cette raison. Ames sensibles, abstenez-vous.


**Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fiction, parce que fortement inspiré d'un fait réel extrêmement choquant. Ames sensibles, abstenez-vous.**

**Pourquoi écrire sur ce sujet ? Pour rendre hommage, pour me vider l'esprit, pour partager mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas exactement, et cela importe peu.**

**Et surtout parce que la liberté d'expression a été assez difficile à obtenir pour continue de se battre pour elle. En tant qu'auteur (de fanfictions et de fictions non publiées de qualité basse, mais par auteur j'entends surtout que j'écris et m'exprime, pas vraiment que mes écrits ont un quelconque poids dans la littérature), ce qui s'est passé m'a choquée. Plus tard, je compte réellement devenir auteur (après des années de travail, de recherches et de lecture) et la liberté d'expression est quelque chose qui m'a toujours semblé acquis dans un pays comme le mien. Je trouve logique de prendre sa plume –ou plutôt son clavier- afin de la défendre, au lieu de faire l'autruche –ce qui est beaucoup plus facile, mais pas très utile-. La France est un pays libre, et même si parfois on a tendance à l'oublier, s'en souvenir et le rappeler aux autres ne fait pas de mal. Ecrire, c'est être libre. D'ailleurs, si vous écrivez un peu, je vous conseille d'écrire sur le sujet : ça ne change pas la situation, mais ça montre que nous n'avons pas peur.**

**Mon texte n'est pas très bien écrit ou très bien construit, mais je cherche à faire passer mes idées (n'étant pas vraiment douée en dessin, j'ai préféré essayé l'écriture, mais le résultat est peut-être un peu emmêlé, parce que c'est le miroir de mes pensées.)**

* * *

><p>Dans un petit bureau du quartier environnant le Chemin de Traverse, un homme dessinait. C'était un homme d'âge moyen, aux yeux clairs planqués derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres de forme ovale, avec des mèches éparses de cheveux bruns parsemées de gris, un grain de beauté au milieu de la joue droite, et un sourire posé constamment sur son visage. Ses voisins disaient de lui qu'il était un homme charmant, ses amis l'évoquaient comme un joyeux gaillard, sa famille le considérait comme un homme affable avec des convictions profondes. Il avait une femme, une petite employée du Ministère de la magie avec un grand cœur, et une fille adolescente qui l'adulait. Presque tous les jours, il dessinait. Il adorait ça. Il travaillait d'ailleurs pour <em>Le Quotidien Libre, <em>un journal relativement connu du monde sorcier, en tant que dessinateur et était raisonnablement connu. Son journal déclenchait quelques fois des polémiques à cause de ces publications : des caricatures du Sang-Purisme, de la Né-moldulisation, des Nés-moldus, des Merlinistes, des Grindelwaldistes, des Dumbledoristes : à chaque parution, tout le monde en prenait pour son grade. Le journal prenait néanmoins garde à ne viser que les extrêmes : il était opposé à la discrimination, ne critiquant que les sectaires, pour ainsi dire. Actuellement, beaucoup de ces dessins concernaient les fondements du Sang-Purisme. L'une des caricatures qui avait le plus fait le buzz était en page de couverture du mois précédent. Elle représentait Teignous Nott, qui avait rédigé la liste des 28 familles Sang-Pures britanniques, embrassant langoureusement Fay Banks, une Ministre de la Magie d'origine indéniablement moldue ayant vécu à son époque. Une autre, pour lesquelles les familles Sang-Purs avaient bien souvent crié au parjure, représentait Teignous Nott jouant aux fléchettes pour décider qui figurerait sur le registre des 28, remettant en cause l'ascendance de ces familles et celle de Nott, qui n'aurait aucune raison de connaitre ce jeu autre que de l'avoir appris avec des moldus. Notre homme en était l'auteur, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il était fier de son travail, comme les autres caricaturistes. Leur but était de dénoncer les intégrismes, et ils le faisaient bien. Mais aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier porterait le deuil. Deux Mangemorts masqués –lâches !- pénétrèrent dans les locaux du journal. Ils tuèrent toutes les personnes dans le hall : Ann, la gentille employée qui faisait le ménage dans l'entreprise tous les mardis, Pete, le nouveau stagiaire qui buvait un café, Jalil, l'agent du ministère qui assurait la sécurité du journal depuis de nombreuses années, puis Liza, l'attachée de presse, Betty, une secrétaire, et Marius et Andrew, les gardes du corps de deux des dessinateurs, plusieurs dessinateurs également, dont un qui s'était levé en disant qu'il n'avait pas peur. Cet homme, c'est celui que je vous ai présenté. Quand les Mangemorts pointèrent leurs armes (baguettes) sur lui, l'un deux demanda son nom.

« - Je suis Charlie. » répondit-il en levant la tête.

Son menton tremblait, des corps gisaient autour de lui et certains étaient sans doute déjà morts mais sa voix résonna contre les murs. Il fut abattu comme les autres. Les Mangemorts sortirent avant l'arrivée de la majorité des Aurors, mais tuèrent les deux premiers déjà présents sur place, qui tentèrent de les arrêter, en hurlant euphoriquement « au nom du Sang-Purisme ! ».

Comme si le Sang-Purisme recommandait la mort d'innocents.

Le jour-même, beaucoup de sorciers exprimaient leur désarroi, leur haine pour ces gens se croyant au-dessus de tout et bafouant leur classe sociale.

« - Je suis Sang-Pure et je tiens à mes valeurs. Ces hommes, ils n'ont pas fait un acte Sang-Pur, ils ont commis une barbarie, pas un geste de respect ou quoi que ce soit, ils n'ont pas respectés nos idées. Ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des monstres. Ils ne respectent pas le Sang-Purisme. Eux, ce sont des Mangemorts. Par pitié, pas d'amalgames : je suis peut-être Sang-Pure mais je ne deviendrais JAMAIS Mangemort. » disait très justement Letizia Abbot, rejointe par bien d'autres Sang-Purs du monde entier, qui n'hésitaient pas à dire « Je suis Charlie », accompagnés de bien d'autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai pas inventé la liste des 28 familles Sangs-Purs de Teignous Nott, vous pouvez la trouver sur votre moteur de recherche, c'est J.K.R qui l'a donnée, donc ça lui appartient comme tous l'univers d'Harry Potter (lieu, personnages, etc).<strong>


End file.
